


Blue Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes are a sign of mated werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Derek was six years old when his eyes turned blue for the first time.  He had been helping his aunt deliver quilts to the newborn babies, and he asked one of the moms if he could hold her baby.  His aunt had already started apologizing when the woman said okay.  She watched speechless as Derek was helped on the bed.

“Now hold your arms like I am.  Good.”  She laid the tiny baby in his arms, helping him to readjust his grip so he would not hurt the babe.  “You’re a natural.”  She laughed kindly.  Derek grinned at her, before nuzzling the baby’s forehead. 

“What’s his name?”

“Genim, after my father.”  Derek tried to repeat the name, but could not get the syllables to form correctly. 

“Mine.” He huffed instead; he would learn how to say his name later.  His aunt looked horrified again which worried Derek a little.  She was the cool aunt.

“Derek Hale, we do not call people ours.”

“But he is mine.”  He protested, despite his irritated words he kept his grasp gentle.  Genim’s mother laughed softly telling her it was okay.  Derek could have held the baby for hours, but the mother had started to get tired.  He pouted handing Genim back to her so she could put him in his crib.

“Do you want to say goodbye?”  She held her son out.  Derek was careful to hold his hands nice and gentle then pressed a kiss on Genim’s lips.  His mother laughed again; Derek really liked her.  They left them alone, letting the newborn and tired mother get some more rest.

His aunt was telling the story to his mom when Derek was fighting with Laura over something.  Laura turned gold eyes on him, growling threateningly.  Derek felt his own shift causing Laura to give up in surprise.

“MOM!  DAD!  SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH DEREK!”  The alphas raced out of the house, heading straight to their uninjured son.

“What’s wrong?”  Their mom asked checking him over for scrapes and bruises.

“His eyes.” 

“They look fine.” 

“They were blue.”  Both parents shared a look before turning to Derek.

“Derek, honey show us your special eyes.”  He nodded and focused on shifting so they could see.  His dad was smiling proudly while his mom was smiling bright and big.  “Your eyes are blue, honey.”

“What?”  Derek looked confused.  His eyes had always been gold before.

“It means you kissed your mate.  Did you kiss anyone recently?”  Dad asked, still smiling proudly.

“Mine, I kissed mine today.”

“Who is mine?”

“The baby.”

“I’ll go speak with your sister, maybe she caught their name.”  Laura raced after their dad asking him question after question.

“Did you only kiss the baby?”

“Yup.”  His aunt had not remembered who the mother and child was.  When the Hale family went to visit again, they had already checked out and the hospital would not share records.  His mom had reassured him he would find Mine again after all it is a small town.

Seventeen years later Derek stood on the porch watching two of his Betas wrestle in the grass to the cheers and jeers of the human pack mates.  Lydia was the loudest, booing each time Jackson took a dive and offering him tips to one up the others.  Stiles was mostly yelling nonsense to distract them.  He stepped aside when Scott was thrown at him by Jackson. 

“Ugh…”  Scott groaned, pushing himself up.  Jackson had clearly won that round.  Isaac and he started their fight.  “Is he better because he has blue eyes?  You could beat me too.”

“He’s better, because he listens to Lydia’s advice.”

“Then why does he get blue eyes.”  Scott asked.  He stood up stretching his muscles to ease the damage from Jackson’s hits.  “No one else, but you has have them.  I thought it was a born werewolf thing, then Jackson…”  Scott gestured to the fighting werewolf.

“Blue eyes are a sign of mates, not strength or birth.”

“What?”

“Jackson has blue eyes, because Lydia is his mate.”

“I have…had Allison.”

“She wasn’t your mate.”

“Because she doesn’t accept me?”

“Because your eyes didn’t turn blue after kissing.”  Derek sighed when he realize the others had stopped to listen in.  “Werewolves, who kissed their mates, will have their eyes turn blue.  Alphas are the only exception to this rule.”

“So you have a mate?”  Stiles asked.

“Yes.”  Derek growled.  He growled louder when he opened his mouth to ask more.  Stiles snapped his jaw close choosing not to push Derek’s buttons today.

“So that’s why Boyd and Erica asked about their eyes changing colors too?”  Derek nodded, remembering the panicked phone call from the two.  He had to walk them through the mate talk, but he hoped they were better off with each other.  He noticed Stiles had slipped away from the group.  Through Derek refused to flinched; he knew Stiles had a crush on him and finding out he already had a mate must be killing him.

Lydia was sucking face with Jackson now.  Apparently she was very happy to find out she was his one and only for life.  Scott had started to mope about his ex-girlfriend, but Isaac jumped him igniting a wrestling match.  He watched them for a few minutes taking in the peace that came with having a strong pack.  It was better now Peter was not scheming in the background and he had his family’s records to help, well Stiles had the records.

Derek kept glancing toward the tree line waiting to see him come back. Finally he just left the clearing and headed after Stiles.  Stiles had made it a good distance from the house ending up at the lake tossing pebbles into the water.

“I didn’t say you could leave.”

“Don’t even.”  Stiles laughed tossing one of the rocks at Derek.  “You lost the right to be bossy when I had to save you from the Alpacas.”

“Don’t call them Alpacas.”

“Dude, it’s a cool name.”

“No it’s not, and don’t call me dude.”  Derek caught the rock tossed at him and threatens to toss it back.  Stiles dropped his to look innocent.  “Come on, we’re not done with training.”  The walk was quiet which meant a question was building in Stiles’ head and it was only a matter of time before he would ask.  Derek was sure what he was going to ask.

“Did you know who your mate was?  Or was there like a kissing booth set up?”

“A kissing booth?”

“It could happen.”  Stiles defended; he was walking backwards talking to Derek face to face.  Derek considered warning him about the root, but it was too much fun to watch him flail as he fell.  “Ouch.” 

“Here” Derek grabbed his arm pulling him up.

“So do you know who it is?”

“No.”

“Seriously, how many people have you kissed?”  Stiles grabbed his jacket stopping him.  Derek glared at his hand until he let go.

“Five.”

“And you don’t know who your mate is?”  He considered him for a few minutes.  Stiles waited patiently, well patiently for him.  Derek thought watching him twitch.

“I met him when I was a kid.  I never found him afterwards.”

“That’s…”  He flinched expecting the usually comments of cheesy and stupid.  Others had never appreciated his mate story.  “really cute.  You know except for the whole losing him bit.  How do you lose a mate?”  Derek shoved him when he teased.  “No seriously, how do you lose a mate?”

“He was checked out of the hospital.”

“Still another kid couldn’t have been too hard to find.”

“A baby was.”  Derek tilted his head smelling the surprise and embarrassment coming off Stiles.  “What?”  He asked.

“It’s nothing, just some stupid thing my mom used to tell me.”  Stiles waved him back and jogged for the house planning on joining the others.  He did not get far before Derek tackled him to the ground.  He made sure Stiles did not hit his head or land on something dangerous as he pinned him to the forest floor.

“Spill.”

“I said it’s nothing.” 

“It’s never just nothing.”

“Fine, it’s embarrassing.”

“Never stopped you before.”  He ignored Stiles attempts to get free.  “Tell me or I’ll rip your throat out.”

“I thought we were past the death threats.”

“Fine,” Derek smirked shifting his weight so his knees were holding him up and freeing his hands.  “tell me or I’ll tickle you.”

“I liked the threats better.”

“Stiles.”  He squirmed just from Derek having his hands hovering over his stomach.  He blamed Scott for telling everyone he caved when tickled especially since it was Scott’s alpha who abused that information.

“My mom used to talk about destiny and soul mates.”  He whispered.  “About how I met mine after I was born.”  He relaxed since Derek did not laugh instead he was watching him.  “She told me how he came into her room and wanted to hold me.  Said he didn’t noticed how long he had been there just holding me.  Supposedly it was also the only time I was quiet and peaceful the entire time at the hospital.”

Derek watched him carefully ignoring the embarrassment to see the look of longing being hidden.  “Did you ever try to find him?  Your parents or you.”

“No, it was just a story.”  He shrugged and tried to push himself up.  Derek refused to move keeping him pin to the ground.  It was just a coincidence, he was sure it was just a coincidence.  Two stories can sound similar without being the same.  “What was his name?”  Stiles blushed surprising Derek.  He was the least likely person to blush out of the group.

“I’m not telling you.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s better if I don’t.”  Stiles shoved at his shoulders trying to push him away so he could stand up.

“Who is he?”  Derek growled grabbing Stiles’ hands.  “Tell me.”  Stiles looked down whispering so low that Derek missed the answer.  “Speak up.”

“You.”  Stiles jerked his hands free, anger covering his embarrassment now.  “Derek Hale was the kid who gave me my first kiss.”  He was shoved back by him standing up.  Derek watched as Stiles walked in a circle too agitated to walk back to the house where the others would ask why.  “Who also has his own mate.”  He glared at Derek when he saw him smiling.  “This is not funny.”

“No it’s not.”  Derek found himself smiling at Stiles.  “Do you want to know my mate’s name?” 

“Why would I want to know?”  Stiles kicked at him not a little bit surprised when Derek caught his foot and held on to it.  “Is this some type of punishment from last month?  I apologized for that.”

“Genim.  My mate, who I met after he was born, is named Genim.”

“Wha…”  Stiles pulled on his foot wanting to escape from him.  Derek released him only to recapture him with a better hold.  “Are you telling the truth?”

“Yes.”  Derek grinned, kissing Stiles gently.  His eyes flashed blue for a second.  “Found you.”

“Took you long enough.”  He complained trying to ignore the excitement building in his chest.  “And you’re not allowed to call me Genim.”

“Is Mine okay?”  He teased kissing him again.

“Oh My God, you really called me that.”

“For the last seventeen years.”  His grin grew as Stiles burst out laughing.  “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”  Stiles kissed him softly.  “If I get to tell the others the completely sappy story of us coming together?”  Derek tried to frown in disproval, but he was too happy.  He gave a soft nod and not surprised when Stiles began dragging him back to the house.  He could tolerate the pack’s teasing; he had Mine again.


End file.
